


here's what happens

by Elmrook196



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmrook196/pseuds/Elmrook196
Summary: here's what happens to Steve Harrington





	here's what happens

Here’s what happens after:

Steve doesn’t go to college. He ended high school on a fairly high note, grades wise - mostly due to him not having friends or Nancy to distract him - but when it came to writing college essays, his mind just stopped. The blank paper, his pen tapping, they seem to mock him, saying, “you’re not good enough so don’t even try.” So he doesn’t and starts working with his dad.

Here’s what hurts:

He’s not in high school anymore so he shouldn’t have to see his ex and her boyfriend everywhere but he does. He sees Nancy and Jonathan way too fucking much - when he drops off any one of the kids at the Wheelers’ or Byers’ house, when he’s passing by the park. He sees them and they look happy and his heart aches and whispers, “you weren’t enough.”

Here’s what makes it okay:

At work, he makes friends. They don’t know him well enough because there’s some things that he’ll never be able to talk about - bats and nails and dead monsters in freezers - but he’s around people and they’re not total douchebags. They invite him out to watch the game with them and he’s not actually a huge fan of football but he says yes.

Here’s what makes it scary:

One night, he’s out, not with his work buddies and not in his tiny town. His hair is perfectly coiffed and he knows he looks good. He’s at the kind of bar that he’s not supposed to be at but it’s new and exciting and different - and, let’s be honest, not too new. He does meet people there but he won’t be able to bring them home and sometimes that’s okay and sometimes it’s not.

Here’s what makes it interesting:

He sees Nancy and she looks older and different but the fire inside her that was just beginning has turned into an inferno. They actually talk, not just awkwardly ignore each other, and he finds out that long distance is tough when one half is in New York and the other is in California. Nancy says, “I miss having them around but I know they’re happiest there.” He nods and says, “I can’t believe Jonathan transferred to Cali though, I thought he loved NYU,” and Nancy just smiles and says, “Well, Jonathan didn’t but Mary did,” and Steve is shocked for a second before he grins back.

Here’s what makes it better:

He’s got a job and friends and he sleeps easier at night. He finds someone he can’t bring home so he leaves home and moves into the city. He has the kids, who aren’t really kids anymore, and he has Nancy and Mary. When he sees Jonathan one Christmas, there’s no anger anymore and he feels pretty damn whole.


End file.
